Merchants and Trading Guild
The Merchants and Trading Guild was one of the largest and most prolific of the guilds which consisted of merchants from across Ada. Unlike most other guilds which were held their power through proprietary information, the Merchants and Trading Guild's authority was gained through a form of collective price-setting and forcing competition out of business. The guild was responsible for several wars, including the Great Guild Wars. The zenith of its power arguably was in the late Guilds Periods, but the Merchants and Trading Guild would maintain much of its authority through the Imperial Periods of both Sween and Franfer. History Early Formation Groups of merchants were forming coalitions as early as the Pre-establishment Period. These groups held mutual agreements which included things like price-setting and non-compete agreements as well as coordinated efforts to put competitors out of business. Three main loci formed: Burntwood in the west in central Somo, Celthora in southern Resaino, and the early city-states of the Red Empire in the east in eastern Mithrobomino. Over time, these groups became larger and more closely associated with one another. Spurned by hopes of fortune and fears of being left out, nearly all the traders throughout Somo, Resaino, Mithrobomino, and northern Agraforo by the late Low City-States Period. Guild Wars For more, see Guild Wars Early Guild Wars By the late Low City-States Period, guilds were beginning to amass such wealth that they could hire mercenaries to enforce terms in favor of the guilds. Because of the close relationship between the Merchants and Trading Guild and all the other guilds, it was generally in the interest of the Merchants and Trading Guild to support the interests of the other guilds. Shadow wars between the Merchants and Trading Guild using other guilds as proxies and burgeoning city-states became commonplace during the early Guilds Period. By the mid Guilds Period, the Merchants and Trading Guild consolidated around central goals they hoped to achieve through military means. They sought to end all tariffs and taxes on trading. This is understandable, as it was the main inhibitor on trade throughout the region dominated by the guild. In coordination with the Banking Guild, they also sought to use a single currency controlled not by the individual states but by the Banking Guild. The advantage of this system would mean no more currency exchanges for guild members. The Great Guild Wars The Merchants and Trading Guild along with the Banking Guild and other guilds began to wage indiscriminate war on the city-states throughout Ada in an extended period of conflict known as the First Great Guild War. Early advances on the side of the guilds only succeeded in uniting the city-states, particularly in Franfer. The guilds lost this war in the east, effectively loosing their bid to eliminate tariffs and consolidate currency in Franfer. However, mild successes in Somo meant larger revenue streams from the west. After building up forces again, the guilds attacked the Frantonian city-states, with Franfer and Custivon the focus of this Second Great Guild War. Franfer and Custivon lost, with humiliating terms: the nations would no longer have the right to enforce tariffs and use their own currency. A third conflict, the Third Great Guild War, was almost inevitable, with the eastern city-states fighting once again to restore their sovereignty in these matters. A unification of the eastern and western city-states resulted in the final overthrow of the guilds and a reestablishment on tariffs and currency. Later History The Merchants and Trading Guild would be involved in one final guild war, the Fourth Great Guild War. When the Frantonian Republic was at its weakest, the guilds pressed their cause one last time militarily in Franfer and nearly won. Only unity in the Republic over the return of the monarchy would result in a final defeat for the guild. After which, the guild maintained nominal authority throughout Ada. Category:Franfer Category:Frantonian History Category:Frantonian Military Category:Sween Category:History Category:Guilds